


Summer Storm

by serapheim



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Real Person Fiction, TVXQ!
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, RPS - Freeform, Sea, Storm is brewing, Storms, Summer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is summer, it is hot and humid, and they walk down the beach, and Yoochun has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

>   
> _~life protects those who love_  
>  _won't throw them in fire_  
>  _my rose, it couldn't have the heart to hurt you~_  
>  Tarkan “SMILE AT YOUR FATE”

  
He was walking down the beach, bare feet digging deep in the warm sand and his shoes abandoned somewhere at the water edge. It was mostly still, and only occasional breeze played with his hair and tugged at his clothes, caressing his skin. The sky was overcast. Enormous deep blue clouds were rising like towers of a fantasy castle and were outlined with the golden rays of the hidden sun. It was going to rain, he thought idly. But it was too early to start looking for a cover.  
  
He stopped and squinted, looking in the distance at the boy running to him. Watching him approach, with that bright smile, his face flushed up from running, made his heart painfully skip a beat.  
  
“Look what I’ve found!”, screamed Junsu, shoving a seashell almost under other boy’s nose. Carefully taking the find in his hands Yoochun examined it. It turned out to be just a piece of seashell, though a rather big one; its one side was pearly white and the other was baby pink and heavenly smooth. Almost like his skin, thought Yoochun, brushing his finger over the surface.  
  
Looking up he noticed that the blond boy was looking at him eagerly, waiting for a praise for his discovery. Junsu’s eyes were bright with childish excitement, his pink lips a bit parted. His blond locks were damp with sweat, and he had rolled his pants up to his knees; his skin, so impossibly white, was gradually reddening under the sun. He looked too young, too pure, still a kid. Junsu was a temptation Yoochun had sworn never to succumb to.  
  
Swallowing a limp in his throat and handing the sea treasure back to its finder, Yoochun said, “It’s.. beautiful.” The words ‘Just like you’ almost slipping out of his mouth. He was rewarded with a bright smile and an affectionate hug, “I told you there are seashells here! Do you think there might be more?”. Not waiting for an answer, Junsu turned and run away again, leaving his dark haired bandmate stand on the spot. Yoochun bit his lower lip and put his hands in the pockets, watching the other as he looked for more treasures in the sand with a childlike abandon.  
  
“You will have to tell him eventually,” he heard somebody say behind him. Yoochun didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Jaejoong. The elder boy joined him, watching their younger friend, who was walking and peering into the sand, a determined look on his face.  
  
“Am I being obvious or something?”, asked Yoochun, a note of defense and a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
Jaejoong just chuckled, “And much so, I must say.” He tilted his head, looking sideways at his friend.  
“I am just surprised that nobody else has noticed yet and told him,” he added.  
The taller boy let out a frustrated sigh and run a hand through his hair.  
“I just can’t, Jae. You know, I can’t.” The words came out choked, a bare whisper.  
“I know.” It was Jaejoong’s turn to sigh. Leaning closer to Yoochun, he brushed his cheek with cold fingers.  
“I just want to see you happy,” he said, letting his fingers brush down the other’s back and then sneak into his hand, entangling their fingers. Yoochun shuddered involuntary; the brief warmth spreading through his body at the touch. He could hear the well concealed sadness in Jaejoong’s voice and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
“I am sorry,” he whispered; a lonely tear escaping and rolling down his cheek.  
Jaejoong leaned even closer, pressing his warm body to Yoochun’s side, his lips hovering over the boy’s cheek, as he whispered, “It’s just the price I am willing to pay to be with you.”  
  
Yoochun squeezed his eyes shut. It was painful, so unbelievably hard, to let go of his dreams of ever being with his true love, to let Junsu go without having possessed him; to realize that all his attempts were futile and it was not even worth trying. The very thought tore at his heart, making him gasp at the pain and trying to hold back tears. But he knew perfectly well that his heart wasn’t the only one that was bleeding, that he wasn’t the only one who was willing back the tears. Yoochun could feel the self-sacrificing love in the shape of the body pressed to his; he could hear all the sobs that escaped those rosy lips on sleepless nights; he could taste the despair of unrequited love the other was feeling.  
  
Yoochun had made a choice not to hurt one’s heart, but was he really ready to choose to mend other one?  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Jaejoong. Marveling at the soft unguarded expression on his friend’s face, where both the hope and the acceptance of any decision were clearly written, Yoochun found himself holding his breath. “How does pizza and sangria sound to you?” he asked, his throat tight. The elder boy looked at him, understanding and accepting what was given to him.  
“Sounds great,” he said, giving the other a tiniest of his smiles.  
  
Squeezing a warm hand in his grasp, Yoochun thought that even though the storm was brewing, he already found his shelter.  


  
_written: May 16, 2005_   
_revised: March 1, 2013_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Summer Contest #1: Mickey at hug______ back in 2005. I got a second place for it.  
> Also, I have an uncanny ability to squeeze in JaeChun in any pairing/prompt/fill. Go me. :D


End file.
